


He Likes It Too Much

by NollieBones



Series: Gaster x Reader drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cunnilingus, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Naked, dont look at me like that, you should get back to work doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: gaster eats you out from behind





	

**Author's Note:**

> *casually eats strawberry pop tarts*

Well you were having a nice nap.  
  
You’re awoken by someone lifting your hips and carefully spreading your legs, grazing your outer folds with their tongue. Hands grip your thighs, squeezing the lushness, softly growling against your heat. It’s Gaster, you know that growl anywhere. A deep rumble resonates in his chest whenever you start making noise. Your wetness drips down your inner thighs as his thumb and index finger spreads your labia apart, revealing the small bead that makes your entire body tremble. Gaster takes his time getting to your clit, teasing his tongue to circle the pulsing nub. God, you’re so wet.  
“Moan for me, sweetheart.” He whispers against your pussy, electrifying your nerves and eliciting a pant from you. “I can’t hear that.” Gaster’s tongue swirls the rim of your entrance, lapping your fluids as your thighs contract. You moan louder this time, clutching the bedsheets and breathing his name. His thumb massages gently your clit, side to side, as he enters your aching entrance with his tongue, thrusting and bending inside you. Your toes curl as he pauses his ministrations to lift your legs over his shoulders, you lock him in as he continues.  
Pressure in your abdomen is building, like a cord that wants to snap. “Gaster, I’m… I’m….”  
“Close? I can smell it, love.“ You wail and clench down as he pushes his tongue to the hilt, humming softly, his thumb rubbing your bead faster. "You taste delectable. So sweet and full of lust. For me.”  
His deep, titillating voice sends you over the edge as you cum hard on his tongue, clenching harder as you cry into the pillow. Your fluids rush into his mouth, overflowing and dripping down his chin. You didn’t realize he took his tongue out, enveloping his entire mouth over your cunt.  
_Gaster, please… Please come here. I want to give you a thank you._ You try to force the words from your throat but they don’t surface. Curling your toes and spreading your thighs wider, you let him have his way with you.  
Gaster grunts, sucking on your clit.

This might be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> my dog snatched one and ate it in 2 seconds wtf butter
> 
> my tumblr is nolliebones. you gotta be 18 or above to follow and it has dub-con and lots of sexual stuff. you can send me requests for drawing or writing but i'm really slow at updating/finishing them.  
> i'll do anything involving the skelebros and the AUs Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell.


End file.
